A Growing Love
by eirinatakebana
Summary: ONE-SHOT.YUURAM. The situation between the King and his fiancé gets better over the years.YUURAM.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC . Fluff. **

**X Wolfram's jealousy X**

Wolfram von Bielefeld, known as the King's ultra-possessive fiancé, couldn't stand the sight of the beautiful lady with whom the same-said king was talking to. A bit too friendly. He hadn't his sword, for this party, and however, he had concealed a small blade inside his black boot. The blond, patiently and hopefully, had prepared himself for the party, spending almost his whole evening with his mother, and Greta. The two women had got fun, advising him for his looks, and even slightly putting on his pretty face.

When Conrad had entered his bedroom, he'd been so taken back by his brother's new outfit and stunned by his beauty, that the make-up wasn't dirtying, that he'd remained at the threshold with an opened mouth and widened eyes. Wolfram had been blushing a bright red, turning his back to his brother, under the amused eyes of Celi and Greta, and then was fidgeting with the small necklace hanging around his frail neck. He had read, with a lot of emotion, in Conrad's hazel eyes, something the older man had only said when they were children: " You're beautiful." Yet, it was nothing but a simple sentence, but since he was engaged, he had kind of lost a bit of his self-confidence due to Yuuri's lack of interest in him, despite the flamboyant feelings the green eyed boy reserved for the Japanese. This mere complement, so true to the eyes of the entire kingdom, and also said so many times before him , was destabilizing him as much as it comforted him in his own resolution.

Wolfram was ready to express his feelings to Yuuri, firmly and courageously, at the party. He didn't know how it'd been possible, but now, most of the castle was aware of his intentions and gossiped about it. One person only understood nothing at all, to all those rumors, and it was Yuuri, who, once again, was proving he was the most clueless man in the kingdom. His fiancé had bought a bunch of new sexy clothes, under his eyes, and, he was still wondering what Wolfram was doing with these, and who they were for. Despair and exasperation had grown into Wolfram like bad grass, and more in love than ever, he'd decided he would shake the man's brain himself.

Yuuri really needed someone to tell him how lucky he was to have such a devoted fiancé by his side.

But right now, the issue seemed to have thickened in intensity as, from the place he was, at the top of the stairs overlooking the ball room, he could see his cheating fiancé warmly talking with a too-beautiful girl. Yes, speaking with a girl was cheating. And the girl seemed to enjoy herself, her eyes locked on the double black as if she was going to drag him to a bedroom. The beat of his heart had hastened as if he had danced all day long, but moreover, he couldn't control his shaking hands. His resolution became ,all of the sudden, a big task to do. Fighting ten armed men looked absolutely cooler right now. He swallowed the lump that had formed into his throat before it blocked itself in it.

" Announce me!" he bid the guard, standing at the entrance, to do.

It was undoubtedly a huge pleasure, when the guard said in a loud voice ' Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld' , to catch sight of Yuuri's head turning his way, the black eyes encountering the green ones. The previous noises in the ball room caused by the talks, music etc ceased abruptly as they all were under the impression to see a miracle. If Wolfram von Bielefeld wasn't the prettiest person in world, they would have to search for the most beautiful one for years and years...Wolfram descended the stairs with an amazing grace, that Gunter, present in the room, was sure no one else possessed, as he'd seen everybody enter the room. It didn't seem so, but it took almost all the blond's energy not to loose consciousness or suppress the nausea he could feel overwhelming his body.

He was just so stressed.

He lowered a bit his gaze to be sure not to trip over something, or not to entangle his slightly trembling legs, as he stepped on the last stairs. Then, he returned his gaze upon Yuuri. He sustained his look, and a searing warmth befell on him. Yuuri was staring at him, only. He looked as if he was on the brink of death, and the last image he wanted to bring with him was this handsome blond coming his way. Just now, he knew Yuuri had forgotten the others, and was pouring all his attention over the golden haired soldier. Even the girl, who had talked with his fiancé, was gasping with shock and was shared between admiration and jealousy.

He was just a few inches away from the king when he bowed down respectfully before his master.

" Wolfram..." the latter heard a tone he had barely heard Yuuri used before, and it was close to his voice when he was the Maou. He could scarcely place this voice in an usual category when it concerned his fiancé, but what he could be sure of was his body reacted pleasantly to it. His hairs stood on end, he shivered...he felt lust.

" Your Majesty."

" I thought you wouldn't come."

" I wouldn't miss his Majesty's birthday for anything else at all. I wish you a happy eighteen's birthday...A lot of happiness and luck and friendship and love..."

He dared to straighten, his emerald green eyes meeting back the black depths. They had darkened-and Wolfram wondered how it could be possible-with something voluptuous and unusual. He felt his cheeks heat up, and thanked Shinou there was no mirror near him. He wouldn't be able to see his flushing face. Yuuri had grown incredibly sexy and handsome, he'd always been of course, but there, his manly side was just more showing. Wolfram caressed the line of Yuuri's shoulders with his eyes, wanting ,secretly, to rest his head on one of them.

He startled slightly when the raven haired man held out his hand to him. A smile had curled Yuuri's lips.

" Would you dance with me, Wolfram?"

" I..."

He stole a peek at his right side, only to see his brothers and Greta silently encouraging him. He grabbed the hand, and then, they danced. Wolfram remained Yuuri's sole partner for the whole night and he didn't have to care about some random girl getting her hands on his fiancé. He could lean his head on Yuuri's shoulder, and the man often stroked ,with the tips of his fingers, Wolfram's smooth nape skin.

**X Wolfram is sick X**

This was a rainy day, Greta had been sick for days and she couldn't get out. Wolfram, because he cared so much about her, had been watching her during all a week, hardly feeding himself and taking nearly no rest. He was now sick, coughing, ten times more irritable and his mood swings often tired him. Staying with him, during those days, was a big pain and most of people would have, then, preferred a journey in hell rather than being with him.

Yuuri, no. Because he naturally worried much about the persons he cherished the most, and so, easily imagined the worst when they coughed in front of him, he stayed beside his fiancé. At first Wolfram was angry, he refused to see his king sitting on his bed while it was the sovereign's duty to remain healthy and strong. He was stupidly endangering himself by being physically close to the ill blond. And Wolfram had been first protesting. " Please, get out and come back when I'm better."

It seemed Yuuri had made a vow. He was always smiling at that, then, he seated next to the curled-haired man, resting his back against the same downy pillows. Despite the obvious frown upon the adorable face of Wolfram, Yuuri started to tell him stories and jokes until the blond was visibly cheering up, and laughing with him. And by the next days, Wolfram longed for his fiancé's presence more and more, and too easily saddened, when Yuuri had to go back to his studies or other royal duties. Wolfram clutched at he pillow Yuuri had been resting on, inspiring longly his scent lingering on the fabric.

It was like this Wolfram healed, but not Greta. She was better but still forbidden, by Gisela, to go outside. Both Yuuri and Wolfram were greatly disappointed because the sun was apparently back, and they had decided to have a lunch in the gardens with their daughter. But it didn't matter for Greta, she loved to know her two fathers could spend some times alone. With her gentle smile and her eyes filled with mischief, she softly convinced them to have a walk together in the castle's park. The intelligent girl hadn't forgotten how closer they'd become with each other since that ball which had become famous. The way they spoke and looked at each other didn't go unnoticed to her innocent eyes.

During this walk in the gardens, they only conversed and exchanged some points of view about trivial matters. They spoke about the kingdom, how they could improve their people's life conditions, build some facilities that would modern their country and Shin Makoku's history through the last centuries. But they didn't talk about what could improve their relationship, nor did they mention a single thing concerning their betrothal. From their spots, a few meters away from the couple, the guards tried to understand their body language...The way they sauntered along grass paths, their hands crossed behind their backs, the way the king unconsciously lifted a hand, while saying something, to stroke Wolfram's arm or the way the blond leisurely leaned against the king...

They barely noticed the sky darkening, the clouds ominously appearing above their heads and the grey taking over the previous azure ceiling. A drop of water splashed onto Wolfram's noise.

" It's beginning to rain."

" Yes, indeed." Yuuri looked around them, his brows forming a frown. " We've distanced ourselves from the castle."

" And we haven't taken our horses with us." Wolfram drifted his gaze from the sky to his feet. " My boots are new, it's going to be a p-" he coughed loudly. " pain to wash them." the damped earth gives mud. The blond was annoyed to have his boots dirty. He coughed again.

" Hey, are you okay? You don't look to be completely healed, you know. I shouldn't have brought you there, and made you walk all day long." Yuuri tucked a fair lock behind Wolfram's ear. He was still a bit pale and his flushed cheeks were stained with the red sick and feverish people had. It worried him.

" Don't start on it, Yuuri. I'm fine, I swear. I'm just a bit tired..."

" Yeah, you've barely recovered. And also, sorry for your shoes" he added as he glanced down at them. He knew how much Wolfram enjoyed being elegant and clean on a daily basis, mostly when they were not running on some special mission.

" That's fine. I'll get them washed and polished once at home. Let's go back home now."

" Yes." Yuuri then smiled. " Can I hold your hand?"

Wolfram's eyes peered into Yuuri's before he quickly looked away, and felt his cheeks warming up again. He was sure some useless pink dust was spreading across his face but he ignored it. He didn't even smile when he finally slid his hand in the crook of Yuuri's, and when the double black squeezed their hands together. He refused to meet Yuuri's warm smile as they sauntered over the castle...that was far away from view.

He felt the dark eyes on him, as his body begun to shiver because of the low temperature. The rain that was pouring down didn't make the situation better as it soaked his fragile blond curls. The drops iced on his skin and the cold started to penetrate his body. His lungs felt frozen and hard like stones.

He coughed and suddenly, slid over a muddy path. Yuuri's hand lifted as his reflex was to pull his fiancé up.

Wolfram threw him a grateful look, yet embarrassed.

" Thank you." he was under the impression his within was torn apart as a strong and painful cough was violently pulled out of his lungs.

" Wolfram! Hey!"

" I said I was fine! Mind your own business!" _I hate to be weak! I can't be weak! _

" Stop it, and let me c-"

" If you continue to worry over me, I let go of your hand!"

they faced each other, nearly looking daggers at one another. The rain drops were rolling down Yuuri's face like heaven pearls. His features had hardened, and a slight frown was marring his handsome face. He had even clenched his fists, as if he couldn't bear the fact Wolfram was brushing his attention off. As if his virility had been slapped away. As if Wolfram didn't realize how much he cared about the blond. Wolfram felt something, the same thing he felt that day, during the party, whirling inside his stomach.

" Oh, really?" the black eyed man uttered, slanting his eyes. Wolfram felt his stubbornness weaken under the intensity of those eyes. Yuuri emitted a low laugh.

_Why are we fighting over such a silly thing? Something is floating above us and it is **this** that make us easily upset. And yet, I love this sensation._

And they loved it more since they were under the impression they were thinking the same. Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a very slight embrace, their eyes meeting again, the blond feeling some regained warmth. Then he yelped when Yuuri bent down , passed a hand under his knees, and the other behind his back to raise him up and carry him bridal style. The double black wasn't laughing anymore, now focused on bringing Wolfram safe at home.

" Yuuri, I..."

" I wouldn't want to have your boots dirty and damped" he cut it, with an amused grin. Wolfram reddened and said nothing in return. Why protest when he felt so good inside those arms and when, for the first time, Yuuri was proving he could act as his fiancé? He even let his tiredness take the best of him, as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck.

_If only he could carry me like this even when there's no need to do it. _

He was feeling like a weak kitten against Yuuri's chest. He still found it amazing Yuuri wasn't complaining about him being heavy or something. He even was under the neat impression to have a feather's weigh.

When they were back at last, Wolfram had fallen into a deep slumber, snoring off softly. This was with surprise and mild amusement that the guards saw their king returning, with the blond into his arms. They brought blankets and towels straight away, and called Gisela.

Yuuri was fine, but Wolfram's body kept shivering.

" I'll stay with him" the double black said to the others. When they exited his bedroom, he laid down and spooned Wolfram with his own body.

" Yuuri?..."

" Sh, it's okay" he murmured as a green light appeared softly, wrapping them into a healing warmth. Yuuri found a smile back when he saw Wolfram's features relaxing, his maryoku powers working to make his fiancé feel better.

**X Wolfram's patience X**

" How has your meeting with Lady Fluryn been?" the green eyed soldier inquired, as they strolled over the path leading to their tent. The night was falling, and most of their men were already half asleep, drowsy and tired. They'd been on a particular mission against some pirates who tried to invade the ports of almost all the kingdoms. Yuuri had met a plenty of governors the last days and Wolfram, hands full with protecting other places, hadn't gone with him. Now, they were back together, even if they were not in Blood Pledge Castle. They had to watch, for two more days,and with a crew of some soldiers, and Conrad and Gwendal; the main port of Shin Makoku. Now, they were settled for the night on some hills covered by grass. It made the ground very comfortable. Thanks to the summer time, the temperature was good enough to allow them an evening outside.

" It's been excellent. She and her people are very courageous. I think she can handle the situation, inside her country ,of her own."

" Nice to hear so." Wolfram sat down on a spot that nearly overlooked all the hill. A few feet away behind him, stood their tent. Inside, Yuuri knew a mattress and the comfort of a small bedroom were waiting for him. Wolfram had always made things good for them. Like newlyweds. And it made him smile. He took place beside his fiancé, their thighs brushing.

They remained in a soft silence, contemplating the first stars to appear into the sky, and the color change of it. The dark blue above their heads was reassuring as though it promised better tomorrows. Wolfram smiled, because he felt glad. His fiancé was there, with him, safe. He didn't need more. However, a question was burning his lips as he wanted to ask it. Considering the fact they lost enough time from being far away from each other, he gathered his courage to ask it.

The sudden peck Yuuri gave him on the cheek, then, startled him.

" Y-Yuuri?"

" I've missed you, you know." the raven haired young man said. Wolfram looked into his eyes as Yuuri's mouth was still very close to his. _Just when I was on the edge to ask him, he eventually gave the answer first..._

A small smile made its way across his pale face.

" I've missed you too."

Yuuri continued to stare at him, as his fingers combed Wolfram's golden bangs back. The blond's eyes fluttered as the caresses numbed his mind. How he'd missed this physical contact between the two. He closed his eyes, savoring the gentleness of those caresses, feeling the hand go south his face. Yuuri's thumb stroked his jaw line before it reached Wolfram's mouth. His lips were semi-open. It drew his eyes to them.

" I've really missed you..."he repeated as he felt the urge to unite their mouths together. " I don't want to leave you behind me anymore. Now, I'll take you with me everywhere I'll go, Wolfram..."

Wolfram's smile widened and his eyes slowly opened as his own hand reached up to rest onto his fiancé's.

" You know I'm shocked, upon hearing that. Do you know I've got to recuperate from that shock?"

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle as he slightly backed away.

" Well, we've been engaged for six years now, and for about three years, I've been accepting this engagement. So, now, you're freaking out just because I say I want to have you all the time with me?"

" You're far from being the boy who would push me away and try to run away from me."

" Maybe, I should avoid you again so you'll see how much I've changed. And maybe, again, shall I distance myself from you until the marriage is up? And make the waiting longer until I find it pleasant?"

When he was suddenly pushed down on his back, with Wolfram straddling his waist, and each of his hands at each side of his head, Yuuri couldn't suppress his smile.

" And there, would you distance yourself, you wimp?"

" ...No. Kiss me now. I think I deserved it."

Wolfram had a small laugh as he leaned down to press his lips against Yuuri's.

" Ow!"

The blond backed away, looking at his left as Yuuri opened his eyes and saw, at his right, Gwendal watching them with big eyes, as if he'd just seen someone murdering a bearbee. Wolfram quickly raised on his feet and Yuuri stood up too. They had turned pale.

Gwendal made a face when he rewatched the previous scene inside his mind. He knew his brothers grew up but still, it was a bit hard to accept it. At the same time, the king had been the only man Wolfram was frequenting this way, and before Yuuri, there had never been anyone, and if things were still good in the future, there would still be Yuuri only. It reminded him of how much he was proud of Wolfram, for being this loyal, faithful and patient, and how little he could fear from Yuuri.

So, in all honesty, the oldest man could barely blame them.

" Um. There, this is your tent." he pointed a finger towards it. " Make use of it, properly." he coughed then whirled around to leave, probably going to seek some rest too.

" Yes, brother."

" Sorry to embarrass you like this, in front of your brother, Wolfram."

he shrugged his shoulders.

" You're the king, he can't control you every time he sees you in such a situation."

they both blushed.

**X Wolfram's anger X**

He looked over his shoulder as he caught sight of Yuuri following closely behind him.

" Don't follow me, you wimp!!"

" Wolfram, how many times do I have to tell you it? This magical ball doesn't show the future!!"

" I can't believe it! We're married and I still have those visions of you chasing skirts!"

" Don't you UNDERSTAND this magical ball is only showing you your fears! Argh! Why do I have to explain you, again?"

" Stop." As Wolfram abruptly halted in his steps, Yuuri nearly shocked on him.

" What?"

Wolfram stomped off the place as Yuuri remained rooted to the floor, curious. The blond opened the doors of his bedroom, entered it and then said, tracing an invisible line with his foot:

" This is the limit. You're not to go across it."

" What?!"

The doors flattened against his nose as he tried to make his way into the bedroom. Anger, irritation but also excitation mingled up in his mind. He was crazy about Wolfram. His ire disappeared like someone had thrown water onto a fire. Now, the atmosphere was yet still hot, but also steamy.

" Wolf..." he put a hand on the doors. On the other side, the blond was, he was sure, resting his back against the doors, his arms folded over his chest, his frown stubborn but cute.

" You know I only love you. I don't feel anything for the things underneath those skirts!"

" Eew, what disgusting words!"

he chuckled as he'd been certain he would react this way.

" And it's the truth. I made a sacred oath, you know that day, that day called our Marriage day. I promised I would be faithful to you..." he smiled softly as he remembered. " and I am. You can't say the times I could have cheated on you. I've been entirely satisfied with you since the beginning, and for the five years we've been married, I have never felt the need to be with someone else. I really don't need anyone else, Wolfram, and you know it."

He hoped the silence, that welcomed his words, was positive.

" So now, are you going to let a stupid ball make you believe those things?"

The doors opened. Wolfram appeared in sight, with a feeble smile on his face.

" No, I'm not."

he locked his arms around Yuuri's neck, delighted that his husband was returning his embrace and affection spontaneously. " I'm sorry to have behaved this way. This _thing_ just drives me crazy. I want you to get rid of it."

" I will. Everything you wish, Wolfram."

the blond felt butterflies in his stomach when Yuuri leaned down and pressed their lips together. In this simple act only, he found the warmth, the protection and the love he had always needed and longed for. And realizing the way Yuuri tightened his hold around his waist and kissed him, he knew he made the double black happy. He was happy and understood it could last a very long time...perhaps, forever...

**The End**

**Eirina**


End file.
